beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Space
Theory http://www-conf.slac.stanford.edu/Einstein/Talks/Wolff.pdf "How can information travel from here to the stars and back again in an instant? It cannot. The answer is that the energy exchange mechanism, formerly unknown, is the interaction of waves from accelerated matter with the universal medium everywhere. Space is not empty because it is a quantum wave medium created by waves from every particle in the universe. Inertia, charge, and other forces are mediated by the pervasive space medium. There is no need to travel across the universe." "It is important to realize that inertia is an interaction between an accelerated object and its surrounding space. You should not try to imagine that the object is interacting with the distant stars. Instead the density the surrounding space is already created by the presence of waves from the distant stars. This agrees with laboratory experience with gyroscopes, accelerometers, and the laser gyros used to navigate aircraft. Before knowledge of the role of the space medium, this was a paradox called action-at-a-distance, originally stated by Newton." "If you think this over carefully, you will see a strange feedback loop in Nature, as follows: The matter of the universe combines to tell the space medium what it is and in turn the medium tells all matter how to behave. All the waves from all matter combine at each point in space to determine the density of space there. The density of space then determines the wave amplitude and motion of matter (electrons) there which together constitute the universe." Density & Pressure Density of Outer Space = Vacuum? https://hypertextbook.com/facts/2000/DaWeiCai.shtml "The actual density of hydrogen as it exist in interstellar space is on the average of about 1 atom per cubic centimeter. In the extremes, as low as 0.1 atom per cubic centimeter has been found in the space between the spiral arms and as high as 1000 atoms per cubic centimeter are known to exist near the galactic core." How empty is empty? https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orders_of_magnitude_(pressure) So why doesn't our atmosphere get vacuumed into space? If our air is pressurised and space is almost zero pressure, then why doesn't space "vacuum" it all up and leave the earth just as bare as the moon? Well, Earth's atmosphere is defined as 1 atm = 101325 Pa (Pascals). So that being about 105 Pa, that is about 16 orders of magnitude larger than the atmosphere of the moon. Why does the Earth command so much more grip of our atmosphere than the moon does on its own? Is the earth's gravity so much stronger than the moon's that it can withstand 16 times the pressure before the atmosphere escapes? The earth is almost 100 times more massive than the moon, and both weigh over 70 billion gigatonnes (where 1 Gt = 1 billion tonnes). How much mass do you need to keep a volume of air around a sphere with no "lid"? Well, enough variety of mass to create an 'atmospheric lid'. The atmosphere itself forms a vapour lid, as vapours reach their condensation point in the cold outer reaches of the planet's geosphere. These maintain a pressure barrier for the less dense gases, that merely lengthens their time spent on Earth. All molecules with a high enough energy can eventually escape into space, but the pressure isn't uni-directional, it's a diffusion equation - on average the pressure is pulling the molecules outwards, but on shorter timescales, many forces are in fact keeping them sub-stratosphere.Category:Astronomy Category:Astrophysics Category:Relativity Category:Physics